Jason Angelos
Jason Angelos is a Roman demigod, the son of Neptune and the mortal Mia Angelos. He is the half-brother of Andy Samson, Danai Samson, Cedar Samson-Morrison, Tilly Viccellio, Gabe Cross, Sevan Octus, and Lissa Octus. He was adopted by Erebus and was raised in Tartarus by him, and he attends Eden. Series Jason is featured in the following series: * Beautiful Chaos (POVs) * End's Beginning (POVs) * The Garden of Immortals (POVs) * Eden Guidebook (POVs) Early Life Jason was born to a teenager, Mia Angelos, in 1940 on the leap day. Mia gave him a tattoo of a trident over his heart and a tattoo of angel wings on his left shoulder blade. Erebus sent Cain and Abel to retrieve Jason and pretend to be from Neptune. Erebus abducted Jason and raised him in Tartarus, and he had a demon punish Jason whenever he didn't do well enough. When Jason was six, Erebus had a demon punish him, and the demon brought him up to the mortal world and beat him and raped him. Knight brought Jason to the hospital and then back to Tartarus to take care of him. Beautiful Chaos N/A Garden of Immortals N/A Eden Guidebook N/A Personality Jason is usually quiet and thinks about everything he does before he does it except when he gets too emotional, in which case he is a bit too impulsive. He isn't the strongest, but is incredibly powerful. He is scared fairly easily and is a nervous person by nature. He has severe depression and minor anxiety. He has an almost possessive darkness and sometimes has a hard time resisting the pull of his adoptive father. He has panic attacks when he gets scared. Appearance Jason has messy brown hair that sometimes looks dark blonde. He is scrawny, only 5'7 (and a half, he insists). He has heterochromia, one eye brown and one eye grey. He starts wearing bronze goggles in Beautiful Chaos 3 after he goes blind in Beautiful Chaos 2. He has several scars on his back and has a trident tattoo over his heart and an angel wing tattoo on his left shoulder blade. Powers Godly Parent * Communicating with Ocean Creatures * Communicating with Horses * Transforming into a Horse * Earthquakes * Hurricanes * Water * Breathing Underwater Nymph Powers * Shadow Manipulation ** Darkness ** Becoming a Shadow ** Dark Energy ** Teleportation in Shadows Magical Items * Bronze Sword (formerly) * Bow and Arrows * Golden Sword ** The sword transforms into a blade charm on a necklace. * Bronze Goggles ** The bronze goggles allow Jason to see even though he is blind without them. Magical Pets or Companions * Pegasus Pins * Silver Trident--symbol of Neptune * Pin 1--shield for defense. * Pin 2--helmet for defense. * Pin 3--knives for learning to fight with a knife. * Pin 4--sword for learning to fight with a sword. * Pin 6--bow and arrow for learning to hunt. * Pin 10--Olympian palace for going to Olympus. Love Interests * Athena di Liberta--girlfriend * Dylan Van Asten--ex-boyfriend Friends and Enemies * Calliope Barton, Liam Gallagher, Tara Meyers, Andi Bleu, Dylan Van Asten, Lizzy Jones, Cassandra Black, Billy Carter, Thomas Brekke, Jo Loray, Caroline Tippett and Cody Blandry (friends) * Erebus, Knight, Chaos, Soteria, Kronos, Eros (enemies) Trivia * Jason was sexually abused as a child. * He was taken to Agatha Christian Memorial Hospital. ** He was born there and his mom died there. * Jason's bones break easily but also heal within a few days. * He is the only character to appear on all three covers of the series Beautiful Chaos. * Jason is entirely blind as of halfway through Beautiful Chaos 2, and wears goggles so he can see.